


Washed Away

by jesseofthenorth



Series: MMoM [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Away

He tells himself it's okay, no one will ever know.

His hand around his cock, stroking while the shower pounds his back beating away a horrible fucking day.

Some days this job almost breaks his heart but Steve doesn’t now how to say it or who to tell. So instead he stands in the shower and jerks his cock, and think about his partners mouth and tells himself it doesn’t count if he doesn't say anything.

Steve pretends not to hear Danny’s name slip from his mouth while he comes. Lets the water wash the sound away with everything else.


End file.
